l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies
The Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies was begun to confirm which clan had the commercial supremacy on the Colonies. Preambles In 1198 the tension raised over merchant interests in the Colonies. The Daidoji accused a Mantis kobune of widespread corruption and forgery of documents by Daidoji. A duel to death was called and Yoritomo Tsang fell under the blade of Kakita Sasa. The Mantis engaged in retaliation over this slight of honor. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer The Emerald Champion Upholds the War Incursions on Crane holdings along the rivers between the coast and the Second City began. The majority of the Mantis' seaborne forces began to mass on the southern coast of the Colonies, and began a movement inland up both rivers, towards Twin Forks City. The Crane were requested to surrender their ports or see them destroyed for their insult. The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun upheld the complaint of the Mantis and granted permission for war between these clans so long as the Mantis made no aggression towards the Crane in the proper Empire. Petitions, by Seth Mason Yoritomo Emoto was appointed as the Mantis rinkugunshokan. Seeds of Decay: The Mantis, by Seth Mason Mantis Supremacy at Sea Contested The Crane deployed new ships as Hachi's Revenge and Doji's Virtue, two of the few ships made to handle the rough weather and open sea. They sunk several ships manned by unprepared Mantis sailors who were not used to being truly challenged at sea and had grown weak. The Mantis retook the upperhand with the arrival of the Aramasu's Legacy, which rammed the Doji's Virtue. Escalating the War After the Mantis broke the Crane blockade at Twin Forks City, the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime ordered to cease all warfare that risked the duty given to all samurai in the Colonies by the Empress Iweko I. The Mantis did not follow the order, as it was countermanding the judgment of the Emerald Champion. The Crane were assisted by local remnants of the former Ivory Kingdoms and began to harass the waters near Kalani's Landing. For their defiance, the Mantis were banished from the Second City. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Mantis Trade Blocked The Crane accusations on the cargo report provoked an increased presence of Tax Collectors in the Mantis ports, slowing their traffic. The Crab ports were already heavily occupied shipping a great deal more resources back from the Colonies, and the Crane shut down their ports to their enemies. This result in a virtual blockade of the Mantis trade to mainland Rokugan. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Crane Retribution The bulk of the Mantis navy in the Colonies broke through the ports of the Aerie to move upriver, believing a quick strike on the Crane port would leave them powerless to counterattack as the Mantis moved north, so few ships were left behind at Kalani's Landing. A large Crane fleet appeared from an unknown port and attacked the Landing, supported by gaijin mercenaries hired by the Crane. They knew the city would not fall, but the Crane showed the Colonies and the Empire that the Mantis mastery of the sea was contested. The Mantis had blocked all the known Crane ports, Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason but a tiny island in front of the Aerie held large docks in the secret village of Tsukareru Sencha Mura. The Mantis found the port and attacked it. Sins of the Father, Part 4 by Robert Denton Naval Siege Twin Forks City was attacked by Mantis ships from the water, moving into the channels that split the city, and then withdrawing. They were wearing down the dockside defenders and drawing out counterattacks from the city. The Crane vessels had been filled with soldiers and expected to catch the enemy unprepared. The Crane commander Daidoji Tametaka used the knowledge on explosives of his gaijin ally Jahan, and placed Daidoji Tobei to lead the assault. The Raised Blade, Part 1 by Seth Mason End of the War Daidoji had planted explosives in the enemy fleet with the aid his gaijin allies. The battle ended after most of the warriors of boths sides were killed by the explosion of the engaged ships. These events had been influenced by P'an Ku's madness, The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason and the Mantis they knew they had been betrayed despite their victory. Yoritomo Hiromi (Gate of Chaos flavor) It was called the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs, and few notable Mantis in the Colonies survived. Undone, by Seth Mason Category:Battles Category:Colonies